


Masked Stranger

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The Denbrough family was well known for their parties. From the garden parties they held to while away lazy spring afternoons to the balls during the debutante season, they never spared a penny when it came to making them the most memorable yet, compared to the last.And now, as the crisp autumn air blew in, they decided to hold a spectacular masquerade ball in honor of All Hallow's eve readily approaching.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Masked Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> yet another non-kinky kintober entry and yet again it's one i ended up truly loving lol

The Denbrough family was well known for their parties. From the garden parties they held to while away lazy spring afternoons to the balls during the debutante season, they never spared a penny when it came to making them the most memorable yet, compared to the last.

And now, as the crisp autumn air blew in, they decided to hold a spectacular masquerade ball in honor of All Hallow's eve readily approaching. The entire village was buzzing with anticipation. Everyone who was anyone had received their invitation. Or, at least, that's what was assumed, because the Denbroughs had made it abundantly clear to keep your invitation a secret. They wanted to keep up the illusion as much as possible.

That also meant that the guests would be arriving alone, which had sent Edward's anxiety through the roof. He never was much for parties, and the one thing that usually made them bearable was the fact that he would be there with his friends. He had thought that William Denbrough was one of those friends, but he might reconsider that after this stunt that he was pulling. He knew how Edward was, and despite a very heart felt plea over a tea time call, he insisted that Edward at least try.

So here he was, straightening his mask for the tenth time, seriously contemplating walking out the door.

He eventually worked up the courage to do so, knowing that his other friends _must_ have received invitations. William would never allow for the family to host a party without inviting Michael, at the very least.

Edward rather enjoyed Michael's company, although he wasn't the person he most wanted to be at the masquerade. He was loathed to admit it, but he wanted to see Richard more than anything. The man was the most annoying person that Edward had the misfortune of knowing, and still all he wanted to do was to dance with him at every given opportunity. They had shared at least four dances at every last one of the Denbroughs's balls, and Edward hoped that would be the case tonight. Even if it may take him some time before he found Richard in the crowd of masked dancers.

He shouldn't have worried about that, however, because only someone like Richard would wear the brightly colored jester mask, complete with hat, that the man standing before Edward was sporting.

With a deep breath, and a mental 'piss off' to his anxiety, Edward approached the man and tapped his shoulder.

"Pardon me, but I was wondering if I could have this dance?" he asked, voice still shaky and high, but with more confidence than he had thought possible.

Richard looked him up and down, probably judging him for the rather plain mask that he had chosen, but if he was allowed to choose a garish mask to match his personality, than there was nothing wrong with Edward's plain black mask. It had some golden accents, at least.

"Well, normally I would say there was no room for a stranger on my dance card, but since that _is_ the point of tonight, then I believe I can only oblige."

Seemed he was taking the masquerade quite seriously, which he would for laughs. Edward should have known. With a huff, he held out his hand so Richard could take it, and then led him to the dance floor. There wasn't much conversation at first as they waltzed around the room, but Richard could never keep quiet for long, and he started going on about his latest acting endeavor, hardly letting Edward getting a word in edge wise.

He found he couldn't be upset, however, as Richard's hands started to move southward.

Could it be he was finally getting somewhere with him? As fun as dancing was, Edward knew there were steps that followed if they were ever to court each other properly.

Was that what he wanted?

He didn't have time to dwell on it, because things started moving at a lightning pace once Richard's hands landed on his posterior, and he allowed it. He found himself being pulled into an alcove off of the dance floor and Richard's lips were on his. Now, he may not have done much courting, but he was pretty sure this was skipping a few steps. He couldn't care less about what steps society said they must follow, however, when Richard's tongue curled around his. He decided then and there that he never wanted it to stop.

Unfortunately, Richard did stop eventually, breathing harshly in Edward's ear once he rested his head on his shoulder. Edward had to admit that he was left a little breathless himself, so he couldn't fault him.

"I am terribly sorry," Richard said, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have done this, and I can't continue when I'm thinking of someone else."

Edward's heart dropped.

Of course Richard wouldn't be interested in someone as boring as he.

"I thought that meeting a stranger at the masquerade could take my mind off of him," Richie continued, "but my heart does truly belong to Edward."

Oh, so Edward had nothing to worry about after all. Well, except that his beloved was a colossal idiot.

"Well, _I_ am terribly sorry that you did not get to meet a stranger at the masquerade," Edward said, taking his mask off, laughing as Richard's mouth open and closed much like a fish. "Oh wait. I'm not sorry at all, because it turns out that Edward can't take his mind off of you either, you imbecile."

"In my defense, it is a very effective mask," Richard said, but it didn't matter, because then he was kissing Edward once more.


End file.
